The invention relates in particular to a transverse downstream muffler. Concerning the manufacturing of the circumferential wall, mufflers are divided in two modes of manufacturing, namely mufflers made up of a shell construction and such made up of a coiled construction. In the case of a shell construction two deep-drawn sheet metal parts are connected with each other at their edge, while with the coiled construction a sheet metal part is coiled around a core and is closed, subsequently the insert piece and the outer plates are inserted from the side and then closed axially by crimping.
The invention relates to a vehicle muffler in coiled construction. Usually, the gas inlet and gas outlet are provided on the end walls, namely optionally at opposite sides or on the same side. It is also common to lay the gas inlet through a circumferential wall into the muffler, with the inlet tubes being welded with their ends to the circumferential wall.
The invention relates to an exhaust gas muffler in which the connection between the tube associated with the circumferential wall and the circumferential wall itself is more stable and stands under less strain.